fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar of Darkness
The Avatar of Darkness also known as the Everchosen, the''' Lord of the End Times''' and the self-proclaimed supreme champion of the Dark God, is an individual that shall decide the fate of entire nations, whose sword can lay waste to heroes and armies and whose unbreakable will can break and dominate those of Gods. This unknown creature is truly the Herald of the Apocalypse, blessed with dreadful artifacts of ancient evil, each one bestowed as a reward for accomplishing impossible and was sent to command the last and greatest Chaos Invasion during the apocalyptic age known simply as the Masir Alaliha (Old tongue: مصير الآلهة). Out of all the avatars of destruction who have assailed the world over the ages, The Schwarzer Prinz is by far the most chaotic and perhaps the most unpredictable one. The destiny of the gods is near, though the beings of light and their allies will fought tooth and nail against the daemonic hordes, they would not prevail against the boundless fury of rage itself given form. Description A Study of the Templars reports that all six of longest-reigning Avatars had the same psychological ailment. Numerous researchers from the Historical Fieldwork Research Society lost their lives investigating this topic. Each Avatar was granted a posthumous name depending on the deeds they achieved during their name. In some cases, there were also derisive monikers given by the public. At some point, it became customary for the succeeding Avatar to kill the current one in order to take his place. Once the successor reached puberty and his/her power was awakened, the Avatar life was a candle in the wind. The eleven centuries of the Dark Age ended with the demise of the slave empires. They had long since severed contact with the mainland, and through intergenerational elimination, the dark bloodlines in the world had all but died out. The dark lords split and fought amongst each other. The wandering hunters living in the wild began plotting attacks against the now ungoverned villages, but the villages banded together and the wars increased in intensity. In the decades of fighting that followed, those who had been killed by Dark Lords in the past five hundred years were raised to the status of martyrs. The Sages, who had only been observers until now, stepped in at this time to impose order and the Human supremacy was enhanced before it was destroyed by the Avatars of destruction. List of Avatars * Freude: Records state that during the coronation of the first avatar, Delight (Freude), the public's cheers and applause went on for three days and three nights. The first hundred people to stop clapping were turned into sacrifices. They were set on fire, and their blackened bodies turned into statues to decorate the palace. From then on, Freude was called the Emperor of Eternal Screams. * Trauer: The Second Avatar, also know as Lady Airin. Every morning, she took joy in watching public executions of people who had displeased her in some slight way. It became customary for palace workers to fast so as not to thrown up in horror during the executions. * Großmut: The third Avatar, who was nicknamed Wolf King his entire life, though it gradually took on a negative connotation. This was because he would often go out for a walk in the city on a whim, and leave a mountain of corpses in his wake, like the aftermath of a rampaging beast. The Loed of Magnanimity's image was of the maw of a giant beast dismembering the limbs of people, though parts of the corpses were said to bear the teeth marks of the Avatar himself. * Tugend: The third’s son, the fourth avatar, who was called the Heretic King after his death. When he was twelve, he strangled his sleeping father and fed him to the dogs. He was praised by the public, but he soon became paranoid of being assassinated himself, so one by one, he killed his younger brothers and male cousins and let roaches devour their bodies. But even though there were no longer many heroes who could usurp him, his rule was exposed to other threats. Assassination attempts by normal citizens began. In the end, the Lord of Pure Virtue developed an abnormal obsession with feeding live humans to wild animals. * Blumenkranz: The fifth avatar of darkness. She believed in all sorts of strange cults and her manifestation was a monstrous owl that came out during the full moon and abducted pregnant girls, cut out their fetuses, skewered them, and offered them up on an altar to the deviant gods of these cults. She destroyed and slaved many races until she was defeated by the hero Methodius. She is still alive and she is currently expecting the Sixth's son. * Licht: The sixth avatar of darkness also known as the Black Prince or Blackwood, who realized that he could use his power to satisfy his sexual drive. When it comes to the sex itself, he used to prefer to simply stick it in and move for his own pleasure until he's done. Recently he's found enjoyment in making the female climax as well. He's experienced anal sex a few times, but he vastly prefers vaginal sex and sticks to it. While he will always accept any girl that is attractive, the way he behaves during sex widly varies depending on his partner. There are some sweet women with who he has a soft side and prefers to have a more gentle and caring session. During the events of Holy Quest, he impregnated Blumenkranz, the great demon that destroyed the human realms. Later, he also impregnated both the Goddess Lucero (who's madly in love with him) and Pine the Synthetic or better known as the great Avtomata. These two don't get along particularly well though. Category:Faction